


Don't You Dare

by lesbian_jackinthebox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Tavros Is Alive and On The Meteor Because I Don't Fucking Know, But I Think I Should Get Some Brownie Points For Not Killing Anyone Off Personally, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just Karkat Being A Mopey Jealous Creep, M/M, Not Sadstuck, Okay Fine It's Kind Of Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_jackinthebox/pseuds/lesbian_jackinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes him so special? And why are you so jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

_ What makes him so special, anyways? _

You've been watching them for at least an hour. Watching _him,_ more like it. That bull-horned wimp never really seemed to be all that special or noteworthy, honestly. Just some normal kid with a weird fascination with games intended for girls and wrigglers. 

Until he got those legs. And manned up, axing off the chick that made him like that. Now, he's with the girl of your dreams, and he knows damn well how much you want her. Or at least, you're pretty sure he does. Why else would he be flaunting her around like a trophy and spending so much time with her? It's downright fucking disgusting. But, you stay your position and continue to stare at them from behind your box. Maybe you're just over-examining things, just being way too much of a worrying douchebag, and you should just-

Hold the fuck up, did that bastard just make her laugh. Okay, he _HAS_ to know you're here now. No way could he be doing this unintentionally. It's in his blood! Your ancestor was humble, well-meaning, and he was fucking mauled and shot for the betterment of all of trollkind. And his? He turned tail and bailed the second everything went to shit! Oh, you can feel it in your gut. There's a red hot burning sensation right in your bloodpusher, and he might as well be shoveling the embers into the epicenter. Any moment he's gonna ask to fuck her, like the fucking tool he is.

Any moment.

Aaaaany moment.

Dammit, this is so much easier in the movies.

You sigh, and slump down behind the box. It's hopeless, isn't it? She's going to fall head over heels for this fucking weepy fop, and you're going to die. Cold, alone, utterly unloved. Probably with her cane jammed directly into your face. Yeah, that'll do it. At this point, you've curled up into a ball and groaned like some sort of diseased animal. You already feel like shit on daily basis without the slightest help, you don't need everyone else to be better than you to rub the damn salt water into your gashes. 

You uncurl yourself and look back up. The two of them are talking about imaginary friends and fantasy shit that only the two of them could even begin to understand. Weirdest thing, though, you now slowly realize. It's not him you're mad at, is it? It's Terezi that you want to scream at, deep down. She should be talking to you! I mean, haven't you always tried to be a friend to her? She can't be blind to all that in-your-corneas flirting bullshit, right? Maybe you should just come over there, and tell them how you really feel. No, no, you'd just make it worse. 

_ And why are you so jealous? _

You should never assume shit about people. If you do, you'll end up making a huge mistake and having to bullshit your way out of it. But one thing's for certain. Tavros knows you're here, and this is some sort of pseudo-kinky torture flirt. I mean, yeah, you've seen it in almost every form of media! But he never seemed to be the type of guy to be so... blatant about this. Hey, guess it's always the shy ones, right? You'd confront him directly, but hey. Why not play along with him, if that's what gets his rocks off. 

Except this little flirt is interrupted with a certain knuckle-headed cape douche. Well, the other one, who apparently managed to get his dick caught in the ceiling fan after you told him how to plug in the coffee maker. Or maybe that's just some weird human lingo and he needs no medical attention. Either way, you slowly slink off undetected and back to the main room, leaving this little flirt unmentioned to everyone else.

 

* * *

"Hey, Tavros, what's wrong?" Terezi asked, as Tavros suddenly stopped talking about his self-insert Pupa Pan/Rufio fanfic.

"Oh! Uh, nothing! Just thought I saw something, that's all." He replied. "Oh, and by the way, Karkat's been watching us for like, the past hour and a half."

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can't write karkat for SHIT


End file.
